Mientes tan bien
by hyh-mel
Summary: Historia super triste. BAsada en la cancio mientes tan bien de Sin Bandera. Harry con Ginny, Hermione sufre, 100 hhr. Besos. Espero que les guste.


Hola, Bueno este es un song-fic con la cancion Mientes tan Bien de sin Bandera, la cancion me encanta, y la historia tambien. Por eso se me ocurrio hacer un fic con esta cancion. Me encanto el final. Aunque no se entienda muy bien jeje. Besos, espero que les guste. Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la historia. Besos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIENTES TAN BIEN**

No podía creer que estaba en esta situación, no podía creer que todo lo que ella era, todo por lo que ella vivía se estaba yendo en ese momento, frente a sus ojos, frente a su cara, frente a su corazón. La única persona que pensaba que se iba a quedar con ella para siempre estuviera echando todo lo que habían pasado a la basura. Todo por lo que habían luchado se estaba gastando justo frente a ella, y ella no se daba cuenta... como si toda la sangre de un cuerpo agonizando se estuviera derramando, pero ella no veía la sangre, o la vio demasiado tarde.

Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera  
que contigo adiós inviernos solo primavera  
que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada  
yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada, tú no me das nada

Era como si, cada vez que mentía, ella no se daba cuenta, se volvía ciega por unos minutos y no podía ver su cara. Esa cara de la que se habia enamorado, esa cara falsa de hombre arrogante.

Pensaba que si estaba con el todo se iba a arreglar, como si cada cosa que pasaban iba a arreglarse con solo unas palabras, y lo único que podía hacer es entregarse a el, entregarse a sus palabras.

Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo  
tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego  
yo me trago tus palabras, tú juegas un juego  
y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego, cuando dices luego

Era fácil mentir, pensaba ella, en ese momento, cualquier cosa parecía fácil. Aunque no estaban juntos, cada palabra que decía el era mentira. Pensaba que iban a ser amigos para siempre, o , si tenia suerte algo mas. Pero ahora que se dio cuenta que cada palabra que el decía era mentira, ya no podía creer eso, ni siquiera que podían ser amigos. Cada vez que el acariciaba su mano, era mentira, cuando se abrazaban y expresaban un amor muy intenso era mentira... lo peor era que con cada mentira ella se sentía mejor.

Cuando dices siento  
siento que eres todo  
cuando dices vida  
yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro  
aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
aunque es falso el aire  
siento que respiro

Y ella le seguía creyendo. Porque lo amaba, era lo único que la mantenía con vida. Creerle cada cosa que el diga. Cada palabra, cada caricia, cada mentira. Y cada vez que mentia, lo amaba mas. Sobre todo cuando le decía "vamos a pasar esto juntos" cuando de otro lado se revolcaba con Ginny, ella se dio cuenta que es imposible tener amigos, por lo menos en su vida, era imposible... sin que les mienta. Sin que la haga sentir bien y al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se desmorone de a pedazos.

Mientes tan bien,  
que me sabe a verdad  
todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando  
mientes tan bien  
que he llegado a imaginar  
que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel

Mientras el buscador estaba con Ginny le decía a su amiga: "Lo eres todo para mi, no se que haría sin ti", estaba segura de que sin ella todo iba a estar mejor, el mundo iba a estar mejor sin ella, total, que iba a cambiar? Ron estaba tan bien con Luna, ellos no la necesitaban, y Harry, Harry cada vez que decía que la necesitaba era para que le haga alguna tarea, ya que era controlado por Ginny, ellos eran felices. Que hacia ella en el medio de ellos dos?...

Cuando dices siento  
siento que eres todo  
cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro  
aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
aunque es falso el aire  
siento que respiro

Lo único que podía hacer ella es quitarse la mentira de encima. Harry era su vida, la amistad de Harry era su vida, incluso el falso amor, que sabia que nunca le daría era su vida. Y todo eso era una mentira. Lo único que podía hacer era sacarse la mentira de su cuerpo. Y su vida era una mentira, así, se sacó la mentira de su existencia...

Mientes tan bien  
que me sabe a verdad  
todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando  
mientes tan bien  
que he llegado a imaginar  
que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
-mientes tan bien-  
Y aunque todo es de papel...mientes lo sé.

Y esa fue su gran historia de amor, nadie la detuvo, nadie se entero, así murió la mentira.


End file.
